Janna Benson
by alteredrealityXXX
Summary: When Janna's choices land her in hot water with the parents, she's enrolled in Marrwood Academy where she learns some are lessons and her real issues are brought to the surface. **CAUTION** Story contains spanking of a minor. Do not read if offended! Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

I'd really done it this time. I knew it was only a matter of time before my parents decided to get rid of me. The past year of my life had been nothing but boys, drugs, partying and drinking. You'd think they wouldn't have been surprised when I drank a fifth of vodka and wrecked my stepdad's Lexus. Really, nobody saw that coming? Whatever. I was still replaying the dramatic family conflict that took place in our living room just two nights ago…

"This is the last straw, Janna!" my step dad, Tyler, barked. "You mother was worried sick! And you're off livin in up in Manhattan at 4am?! And the cherry on top! You drive my car drunk and park the front end in a street light. For Christ sake, Janna, you could've been killed."

"Really?! You're going to lecture me about drinking! What's in YOUR glass, Tyler? Is it bourbon or scotch tonight?" I sassed back, popping two Ibuprophen.

"Watch your mouth, young lady. You are 15 years old. You have no business with alcohol or being behind the wheel, drinking or not. You stole my car, your mother's credit card and nearly got yourself killed. You have no argument here."

My mother just sat there crying like she didn't have a clue. My head was killing me and all I wanted was to go to bed. Mom finally got up and took the supportive, understanding role.

"Honey, we think you might need to take some time away. You need some space to clear your head and get a better perspective on things."

"Lady, you had better not even think about sending me to a fucking rehab!" I growled.

"Watch your mouth…" Tyler warned again.

"No, honey, not a rehab. A school."

"More like a resort…" Tyler said, under his breath.

"Yeah, not happening. If you think you're going to ship me off to some stuck up boarding school, you are seriously deluded, bitch!"

"Hey! Don't talk to your mother like that!" Tyler barked at me.

"OR WHAT, TYLER!?" I felt my whole body getting hot. I stood up and made my way toward the man.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You think just because you're fucking my mother means you have some claim on me? You sure as hell aren't my father and I sure as hell don't have to listen to anything you say to me. So do humanity a favor- finish your drink and pass the fuck out!" I said, knocking the drink out of his hand and stomping up the stairs.

"You're either on that plane on Monday or I'm pressing charges. You're choice."

"Fuck."

And here we are. The Marrwood Academy for Girls -somewhere in the middle of nowhere that took one long ass flight to get to. It's sort of like a maximum security prison that charges tuition. This was to become my new permanent residence. As angry as I wanted to be at my parents for dumping me here, I had to admit, I was sort of relieved to get away from them. After all, how bad could this place be? It was an older looking building out front, made of red brick and white trim. It wasn't until later I saw the campus was made up of 8 other buildings and dorms. Pulling up to the front gate, we were greeted by locked gate and an ARMED security officer. Are you serious? Did I just enroll at Alcatraz?

The courtyard was full of girls dressed in white polo shirts with gold emblems on the shoulders and black pleated skirts. The uniforms were boring but at least they weren't humiliating.

Three suits were walking down the path to meet us as we pulled up- two men and one very ugly woman. I couldn't help but notice her rather unfortunate nose and later, after getting a closer look, her crack whore teeth painted with lipstick. The two men in her company appeared rather clean cut. One of them had a crooked smile with salt and pepper hair. The other man was bald and sported a goatee. He greeted my parents with a handshake and turned his attention to me.

"And this must be Miss Janna, yes?" he said politely in his British accent, extending his hand to me. "I'm your headmaster, Mr. Watson"

"Just Janna." I replied, putting my hand in his.

"Very well. Janna this is Ms. Dawson, your new Dorm supervisor and this is Mr. Jacobs. He is the Assistant Headmaster and also your Physical Education instructor." Both nodded in my direction as to acknowledge our introductions. "If you will accompany me to my office, we can get settled and have a cup of tea."

Yeah, that wasn't stereotypical at all, I thought.

"I hate tea. Now, offer me venti espresso and we'll get along just fine." I remarked with a wink.

"Oh I'm afraid you won't find any other caffeinated products anywhere on campus, my dear. Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough." The ugly woman informed me in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

"Oh Fan fucking tastic!" I cheered, sarcastically. Immediately, I had 5 pairs of eyes glaring at me. The good Mr. Watson approached me closer.

"My dear, that's not a very optimistic point of view, let alone appropriate language for this establishment. I'll ask you to refrain from the use of profanity." He pronounced to me in a rather cordial manner.

"Fine." I said. I picked up my bag and followed them into the main building. "Tea it is!"

Walking through the wide corridors, I quickly gathered I was not in New York any more. The walls were lined with trophy displays in dark wood cabinets with brass fittings. Photos and plaques kept them company along the spaces between. We came to room where two double doors stood propped open. I noticed who I determined must be a secretary sitting behind a large desk. She introduced herself to my parents and I hid behind my shades, pretending not to pay attention. We were guided to a large room where a large fireplace burned a fire too large for this time of year, in my opinion. My parents sat down on the sofas and I took a seat in an arm chair adjacent to them. Mr Watson, Ms. Dawson and Mr. Jacobs joined us as the secretary brought in the infamous tea!

"Welcome to Marrwood, Janna." Mr Watson said to me. "I understand you've recently been having some difficulties at home with your parents?"

"It's true, Mr. Watson. I'm just at my wits end with them." I smirked, taking off my sunglasses.

"Young lady, I do not intend to carry on a sarcastic conversation with you. Are you capable of restraining yourself or would you prefer to excuse yourself to your dormitory now?"

Did he just offer me a British version of a "time out"? I won't last a week.

"You know, Watson, I think that's a jolly good idea!" I cheered in my condescending British accent. "You folks don't let the door hit ya on the way out" I waved to my parents and walked back out to the courtyard.

I put my sunglasses back on and rifled through my bag for a smoke. I found my pack of Marlboros and lit up. I took a walk around the side of the building, trying to blow off steam. It was so fucking beautiful here, it pissed me off- sun, lakes, bright green grass, gardens, and a fucking My Little Ponies stable just down the hill a ways. Was this shit for real? I missed the sound of car alarms and gun shots already. My life was officially over. Then, Mr. Jacobs appeared and took my cigarette.

"There's no smoking here," he said, taking a drag before stomping out my butt.

"No better time to quit, I guess." I replied, running my fingers through my hair. "You're an American?"

"Graduated from NYU. Grew up in the Bronx."

"Staten Island." I shrugged.

"Why don't we take a walk? Give you the ten cent tour?" he asks gently, but with a serious expression.

"What the hell," he glared at me and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, sure. Sounds great."

I followed him down the path around to a large garden. I was beginning to relax a bit.

"You know, you can make this a really positive experience here if you try."

"Are you trying to counsel me, Mr. Jacobs?"

"Well, they do pay me to. Hard not to notice the way you ran off at the mouth to the Headmaster. You might regret that later. What's got you so angry, girl?"

"Who says I'm angry?"

"I could be way off base. Then again, you did just tell your parents not to let the door hit them on the way out."

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Ok so I'm a little high strung lately. I wouldn't say I was angry, though."

"And the drinking, stealing, drugs... Those just hobbies?"

"What do you know about it?!" I growled back defensively.

"Ohhh… Struck a nerve, huh?"

"Just because you're from my neck of the woods doesn't mean you know shit about me."

I took my leave up the grassy hill. I lit up another smoke and dared someone to say one damn word about it. I had to get the hell out of here. My head felt like it was going to explode. I leaned against the wall and slid down it. I took another drag and looked around me, searching for a handle on the moment. How the hell was I going to survive ere? I put out my butt and stood up.

"Hey" I heard a voice behind. I turned around and saw the voice belonged to a girl that looked about my age. She had long straight red hair held back by two gold pins that contrasted well to her pale face. She was carrying 2 really heavy looking books in her arms when she held her hand out to me.

"I'm Chase. Are you new here?" she asked in a charming Irish brogue. I shook her hand and lifted my sunglasses on my head.

"Janna. Yeah, how could you tell?"

"I thought so. You weren't wearing a uniform so I knew you had to be either new or suicidal." She scoffed.

"Suicidal?"

"Automatic 2 demerits for breaking dress code. Got an extra fag?" she leaned against the wall next to me. "I've been here for nearly a year. Can't remember the last time I had a smoke."

I obliged, handing her a smoke and a lighter. She took them both and gestured me to follow her. We walked down the path to a grove of trees. She dropped her books on a stump and lit up.

"You'd best be sure you're out of sight with one of these from now on. They catch you with it and you won't sit for a week." She warned me.

"What, will they make me run laps?" I asked.

She smiled back at me. "Something like that, yeah." She took another drag. "Where are you from?"

"New York. It's this whole other planet, apparently." I pulled a flask from my bag, nipped and passed it to her.

"It's not so bad here, you know." She said, taking a shot. "They keep a tight leash, but we manage to have a good time." She handed my flask back. "I've got to get to class. Come on,"

We walked back up the path to the main building. Chase nodded to me and we parted ways.

"Hey, Chase!" I yelled. I watched her hair fan out when she spun around, "Let's do this again sometime?"

"For sure" she said.

I started making my way back to the main building to retrieve my luggage, but Ms. Dawson had already spotted me.

"There you are!" said a shrill voice behind me. Ms. Dawson, stumbling over the grass on her heels, made her way toward me. "I've been looking all over for you! The Headmaster would like to see you in his office. When you're finished, I will show you to your room. I already took the liberty of having your bags brought up. Come on, now. You don't want to keep Mr. Watson waiting. Trust me!"

Ms. Dawson took hold of my hand like I was a five year old being escorted to the restroom. We got back to the office and she told me to have a seat on the bench outside the Headmaster's office. She walked over to the desk and picked up the phone.

"Ms Janna Benson, for you, Sir. Right away, Sir." She hung up the phone and, in her sing-song voice, told me to go right in.

I let myself in. Mr. Watson was seated behind a large desk, wearing his glasses on the bridge of his nose and appeared to be reading.

"Ms Benson, do come in. Have a seat." Mr. Watson said. I obliged quietly. "Ms. Benson…"

"Janna, please." I interrupted.

"Very well. Janna, I must say I'm not entirely impressed by your behavior on arrival. Presents a very poor first impression, don't you think?"

"You'll have to excuse me if I fail to give a rat's ass about your first impression of me, Watson."

"Young lady, I think now is a perfect opportunity to inform you of our conduct and discipline policy"

Watson deposited a stapled packet of papers in front of me.

"The Marrwood Academy has prided itself on the high standards of academics and conduct. From the moment you stepped on campus you made three infractions, some more than once: the use of profanity, insubordination and use of tobacco on school property. Ordinarily, these offenses would earn you 6 demerits and dorm restriction for one week. Now because you've just arrived, I won't hold these offenses against you. However, I expect you to become familiar with our Code of Conduct as to prevent such misunderstandings from happening in the future."

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement." I stood to leave.

"Young lady, I've not dismissed you yet. Have a seat. Now." That man seemed to have growled at me. I sighed and took my seat.

"Our discipline policy is on the second page. If you will read the highlighted passages, please."

I turned the page and began to read. My eyes grew wider and my teeth clenched tightly. All of a sudden, '…won't sit for a week…' started to make sense.

"Out loud, if you please."

"Students that earn 3 demerits will have earned corporal punishment to be administered by the Headmaster or Assistant Headmaster on the corresponding day the 3rd demerit is earned. Students may receive 1-12 swats on the buttocks with a school regulation paddle or 1-20 swats on the buttocks with a regulation cane…. NO FUCKING WAY that's happening! I demand to speak with my parents immediately!"

"Phone calls are to be made Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays between 4-7pm. However, you parents were made aware of our policies and have already signed the consent form. If you had been present for our meeting, you'd have been informed earlier. Also, that bit language just earned you one demerit, young lady."

"Oh bite me, Captain Crunch! You can take that paddle and shove it up your ass! I'm out!"

I threw the papers at him and headed toward the door. I was met by Mr. Jacobs.

"That's 2 more demerits. And one paddling. Mr. Jacobs is here to witness."

"I don't think so. If you think I'm just going to bend over and take it, then you obviously forgot your meds today. Who the hell would consent to that?!"

"There's no reason to be scared, Janna." Mr. Jacobs said.

"You think I'm scared of you? Psht! Please, I'm more afraid of the L train after 10"

"Then take your licks. Try taking responsibility for your actions at least once in your life. You wanna act like a grown up so much, put your money where your mouth is" he said, grabbing my arm and pushing me towards Mr. Watson. "What's it gonna be?"

I don't believe it. This man was goading me! I turned to Mr. Watson who was holding a rather large, Louisville Slugger looking paddle in his hands. I thought for a moment. No New Yorker's ego could take the challenge.

"So I take these licks, my slates clean? Forgive and forget?" I asked.

"Of course. That's the purpose behind the paddle. You get a fresh start every time."

I took a deep breath, narrowing my eyes toward that paddle that seemed to be taunting me. How bad could it be?

"Fine." I sighed. I dropped my bag on the floor and took off my jacket. "What do you want me to do?"

"Right over here please," he gestured to the front of his desk. "Lay your elbows down on the desk, feet shoulder length apart. If you move from this position, you are expected to return to it immediately. Do you understand?"

"yeah."

"I would appreciate a Yes Sir or a No Sir, please." I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Fine. Yes Sir. How many are you giving me?"

"I believe 6 will do the trick this time"

"Super."

I refused to admit it out loud, but I was scared as hell! I'd never been spanked before in my life, let alone with a paddle. Suddenly I was thanking myself for wearing jeans today. I thought my heart was going to jump into my throat. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other a few times before I caught my nerve. This guy better not swing for the fences. And then…

SWAT!

"FUCK!" I yelled as my knees buckled beneath me. That paddle hit my ass and sounded like a Harlem drive by. It felt like my ass got hit by a truck and burst into flames! One hand flew to my ass and the other went to my mouth when I realized I'd done it again! "Oh my god! I'm sorry, it slipped! I'll get use to this no swearing rule, I promise"

"Young lady, I won't give you many more reminders about your language. In fact, you can consider this your last warning. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" I said rubbing my ass.

"Very good. Let's finish up now."

I grabbed desk and braced myself, hoping I could survive five more swats of that caliber. I shut my eyes tight and tried not to move.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"AAAAHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOWWWW!" I cried out. I was up on my toes now.

"Alright, that's a good girl. Only two more." Said Watson. He placed his hand on my lower back and then…

SWAT! SWAT!

"There now. All better." Watson announced.

Oh yeah, I feel much better. I checked to make sure none of my teeth were missing and stood up. I pushed a tear from my eye before I let anyone see it. I wondered how long I'd be walking funny.

"Quite an arm you got there, Sir." I mumbled, trying to rub the sting out of my ass.

"I've heard that a time or two. However, you are the first student I've paddle on the same day they arrived. Congratulations."

"Yes, I'd like to thank all the little people that made this beating possible…" I remarked.

"I'm impressed, Janna." Mr. Jacobs offered along with his crooked grin. "You took that way better than I expected. I was sure you'd at least cry."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but New York girls don't cry." I pulled my bag over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I met Ms Dawson outside the door. She sent me a sympathetic look and escorted me to my door room.

"There are three dormitories on campus. That's the East Dorm. There is West and this is where you'll be. South Dorm, on the 2nd floor."

I followed Dawson up one flight of stair to a long corridor lined with doors on each side.

"Each bathroom is shared by two rooms. Here we are!" she sang, knocking on the first door to the left. Not even waiting for the inhabitant to answer, she opened the door. Behind it, I saw a familiar face.

"You'll be rooming with Ms. O'Malley."

"Hey, New York," Chase nodded toward me.

"What's up!" I smiled.

"Oh, you've met? What a coincidence."

"Or divine intervention." Chase mumbled under a devilish grin.

Ms. Dawson left me to unpack but Chase and I had other plans. Oh, I unpacked, alright. One bottle of Jack and my mp3 player! We changed into pajamas and, ahem, celebrated my initiation. With my red tush as evidence, I was officially a Marrwood Girl

"On your first day!?" Chase giggled at me and took another shot. "How many did you get?" she asked, handing back the now half full bottle of Jack Daniels I packed for such an occasion.

"Six. Hurt like hell. Have you gotten it yet?" I asked.

"More times than I can remember. Most every girl here has. Except maybe Loraine."

"Who's Loraine?"

"Resident snitch and professional kiss ass. She gets away with murder because she's the youngest girl here and the whole faculty thinks she just adorable!" Chase pretended to gag. I laughed. "I swear, one day that little bitch is going to catch a beating one way or another."

"I'll remember that. What about Dawson? I mean, is she really that clueless or what?"

"Don't underestimate her, Jan. She swings a mean paddle herself. Or a cane."

"Dawson? The tall, gangly, homely woman with the pelican nose? You've got to me joking"

"Nope! She caught Jessie and Melina next door copying answers to last week's Bio test. They're still sitting sideways."

"Wow… And all this time I thought she was packing an extra chromosome or something."

Suddenly our door swung open like a SWAT team raid. Chase spilled Jack trying to hide it under the covers but it was too late. Standing in the doorway was Ms. Dawson and a short, blonde girl in ruffled pink pajamas and pigtails.

"See, Ms. Dawson! I told you they were up to something!" the girl shrieked, pointing at us.

"Loraine, why don't you mind your own business, you little shit!" Chase threw a half empty water bottle at her.

"UH! Did you see what she just did to me!?" Loraine screamed.

"Ladies! Ladies… That's enough. Thank you, Loraine. You may return to your room." Loraine smirked at us and walked down the hall.

"Nothing is going on, Ms. Dawson. We're just talking." I explained.

"Is that…" Dawson reached down and picked up the bottle of Jack under the covers. "…so?" she asked. "Then who does this belong to?" she asked us, smiling awkwardly.

"It's mine." Chase said. I looked at her confused.

"No, Ms. Dawson, it's mine." Dawson seemed to sniff us both.

"Well, I can see that you both were drinking, but I have I pretty good idea who it belongs to. We'll just see what Mr. Jacobs has to say on the subject. You girls had better put some shoes on! It's a little chilly out!" she sang to us.

Chase and I followed Dawson to the building next door and to Mr. Jacob's office. Dawson made us sit on the bench outside while she went inside. I looked over at Chase who looked like she may cry at any moment.

"Chase? Are you ok?"

"That little fucking cunt! When I get back to that dorm…"

"We're going straight to go straight back to our room. She's not worth it, Chase."

"You have no idea. You know we're getting it, don't you?"

"Can't be that bad. It'll be over quick. You'll see."

"Janna, this won't be some little 6-swat paddling. You'd better start praying right now."

The door opened and Ms. Dawson told us to come in and sit down. Mr. Jacobs was standing behind his desk as we walked in.

"Ladies, good evening. Have a seat. Let's chat." He bellowed. "Ms. Benson, you must be going for some kind of record. I wouldn't have expected to see you in this situation again, so soon, at least."

"What can I say, I'm an over achiever." I shrugged.

"Cute." Said Mr. Jacobs with raised eyebrows. "Ms. O'Malley, how are you this evening?"

"Just fine, Sir." She said, quietly.

"So I see," He said, inspecting the half empty liquor bottle. "A little more than 'just fine' if you ask me."

"Mr. Jacobs, the bottle is mine. Chase had nothing to do with it. I drank it myself. I just spilled it on her when I tried to hide it." I volunteered.

"Is that true, Ms. O'Malley?"

Chase looked at me. I looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded slightly.

"Well, let's find out." Mr. Jacobs produced a breathalyzer from his desk. "You aren't the first student to bring alcohol into school." He held out the device to Chase's face. "I need you to blow into this please."

I watch Chase blow into the tube as a tear rolled down her cheek. The device made high pitched beeping noise and the small screen showed the truth.

"0.06, Ms. O'Malley. Let's say we try the truth this time?" Mr. Jacobs said, leaning on his desk in front of us. We were silent.

"Come on, ladies. You were just hanging out, having a few drinks in your room until Ms. Wright sold you out to Ms. Dawson. Am I right?" he sounded so casual in his pronouncements. Chase and I nodded.

"See now, if you had been honest about it, I would've considered letting this matter wash," he said, with a sigh, pulling out a small paddle.

"However, you chose to lie and try to cover it up. When you girls learn to own up to your mistakes, take responsibility for them and stop trying to get away with it, you'll get a lot further. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, girls?"

"Yes, Sir" we responded.

"Ok, Ms. Benson, I'll ask you to wait outside. I'll call you in when I'm ready for you."

Ms. Dawson escorted me back to the bench outside the office door. I took a seat and moments later I could hear every swat followed by Chase's subsequent yelps. My palms started to sweat and I rubbed them down the sides of my pants. Maybe it won't hurt as bad. The paddle was much smaller than the one in Watson's office. Maybe Jacobs didn't swing as hard. I absent mindedly was keeping count. Chase got the full Monty: 12 swats. Then the door opened and Chase walked out with eyes red from crying and rubbing her bottom. I started to ask if she was ok, but then…

"Ms. Benson." Mr. Jacobs called. Dawson escorted Chase back to the dorm and I was left to face the gallows. "Today, young lady." I made my way into Jacob's office.

"Ms. Benson-"

"Janna!" I barked. " It's just Janna."

"Janna. Have a seat"

"Why? Aren't you going to paddle me?"

"Oh absolutely. But first, I need to ask you a few questions and I wont tolerate anything but the truth. Do you understand me?" Jacobs half sat on his desk in front of me with his arms crossed across his chest.

I crossed my arms took a seat. "What?"

"Do you have a problem with alcohol, Janna?"

"No."

"No?"

"No!"

"Interesting." Jacobs reached behind him and picked up a file. "This is your Enrollment File, Janna. It includes 3 police reports all from the past year. All three include alcohol influence. And now, you're caught with a bottle of hard liquor. Some would say that's in indication of addiction."

"There you go again. Thinking you know me and all. Whatever problem I may or may not have is none of your damn business so with all due respect, Mr. Jacobs, why don't you mind your own and I'll do the same."

Jacobs raised his eyebrows, took a deep breath and nodded.

"What do you care anyway?! You get paid either way"

"Seem to get pretty defensive when I brought it up. You know, my sister used to do the same thing. Nobody knew she was stashin bottle in her closet and dresser drawers. Real smart kid, too. Got accepted to Penn State her senior year. Too bad she killed a bottle of Bacardi and drove her Jeep into oncoming traffic before she got a chance to go."

"Well, I'm not your sister. I'm not your daughter. I'm nothing. You're not my brother or my dad or anything to me! I'm not your problem! So leave me the hell alone!" I screamed.

I felt my face getting hotter and my teeth clenched together. Then I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I got up to leave but he caught my arm.

The next thing I knew, I was getting a REAL close look at the carpet and my foot couldn't even find it. Jacobs had pinned me down over his lap.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LET ME GO! NOW!" I screamed, to no avail. Then I felt that paddle come down hard over my pants. Over and over again. I kicked and struggled but Mr. Jacobs is stronger than he looks. The harder I struggled the tighter he held me. He brought the paddle down harder each time. After a while, I couldn't fight it anymore. The tears came in a flood. I wept like I hadn't wept since I was a small child. I felt myself giving up. I was where I was and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

But for some reason, I was OK with that.

Jacobs stopped and let go of me. I fell to the floor, a tearful, pathetic mess. Jacobs came down to the floor with me and pulled me into his chest. He just held me there until I could at least catch my breath.

After a few minutes, he picked me up and carried me to the couch and sat me down. He took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and handed it to me. He sat down on the chair next to me and poured some of the Marrwood signature tea for me. I had to admit, it was rather comforting. Jacobs lifted my chin gently. His eyes stared into me like daggers, but he remained gentle.

"Janna," he said quietly, "the drinking stops here. Do I make myself clear?"

I couldn't understand this. I had done everything I could to push him away, and he was still in my face. Why did I matter so much? Why did he care?

"Yes, Sir" I had conceded.

Jacobs rubbed the side of my face gently.

"Good girl." He smiled his crooked smile. "Now, finish your tea and get back to your room. Lights out in 30 minutes and you start your classes in the morning."

I nodded and set my tea down. I winced when I sat up on my ass.

"Don't worry, that won't hurt for too much longer. Go get some rest, now." He held his hand to help me up. "I'll walk you back to your dorm."

I slipped my flip flops on and Mr. Jacobs walked me back. He opened the door for me and escorted me up the stairs to my floor. Then I realized there was a commotion in the hallway. Mr. Jacobs ran up to the top of the stair and I followed. At the top of the stairs we could see there were two girls fighting in the hall. I looked again and saw it was Chase and Loraine! And they were surrounded by girls egging them on. What the hell?

"HEY! BREAK IT UP! NOW!" Mr. Jacobs yelled. Everyone was still and silent immediately- except Loraine and Chase. He grabbed them both by the arms and held them at bay. "I SAID KNOCK IT OFF! NOW!"

Both girls stopped. He took the girls down the hall.

"To your rooms! Any young lady still standing in this hallway when I turn around wins a date with my paddle!" he warned. I quickly ran to my door as everyone else scattered. I stood in my doorway with the door cracked. Surely he wouldn't spank Chase again! I thought. I watched as he led the two girls to the common room across the hall from my room. He sat Chase down on the couch and Loraine in the chair next to it.

"You've got to be kidding me, Chase. 20 minutes after you leave my office and this?!" He sort of growled.

"She's insane, Mr. Jacobs! Look what she did to my hair!" Loraine whined.

"If you don't shut up, you're gonna have a busted lip to match!" Chase jumped at her, but Mr. Jacobs caught her.

"HEY! You're on thin ice as it is, young lady. I suggest you get control of that temper before I do it for you. Have a seat. Now." Chase fell into a seat and wiped the tear from her cheek.

"I told you, Mr. Jacobs! She tried to kill me!" Loraine cried. Ugh that girl was getting on my nerves.

"Loraine, close your mouth." Mr. Jacobs, insisted. I laughed a little inside. "You are not fooling anyone with the innocent victim routine. I've known you long enough, little girl, I've got a pretty good handle on that MO. I saw you swinging fists too."

"But Mr. Jacobs!" she whined again. Ugh somebody shut her up!

"Not another word." He warned, pointing a finger. Loraine huffed and pouted in her chair. "Chase, look at me. I wanna know what happened." Chase took a deep breath and sat up a little.

"I came back from your office and went to my room. I tried to just go to bed, but Loraine was baiting me from the hallway. She was singing this stupid crybaby song and it was driving me nuts. I tried to ignore it but then she came in my room and threw tissues at me. I lost my temper. I'm sorry." Chase looked down at her lap.

Mr. Jacobs bent down to look at her. "Thank you, for being honest. I'm very proud of you for accepting responsibility for this." He said, taking her hand in his. "Go to bed."

Chase looked surprised but she stood up and went to our room. Loraine followed.

"Not you, little girl. Get back here." Mr. Jacobs said and gave Loraine the 'come here' finger.

I greeted Chase with a hug and joined me in spying at the door. Loraine looked like she'd seen a ghost. She turned around walked back to Mr. Jacobs who was waiting with his arms crossed in front of him. He looked like a giant standing in front of little Loraine. He snapped and pointed to the sofa. I almost felt sorry for her… almost.

"This spoiled little brat attitude has worn out its welcome here. You will not be disrespectful to your classmates. That includes taunting, bratting, baiting and bullying. Do you understand me, young lady?"

"But I didn't! She's a liar! It's not fair! How come she didn't get in trouble!?"

Mr. Jacobs rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Ok, that's it, Loraine. I've had just about enough of this."

Mr. Jacobs picked her up and bent her over his lap in a blink! Chase and I both gasped and smiled at this sweet revenge! Loraine started to whine before he even touched her! She kicked her feet and banged her little fist on the sofa. She looked ridiculous! At least we took our licks with a little bit of dignity! Who's she callin crybaby?!

Mr Jacobs swatted her with his three times HARD. Loraine cried out and stopped kicking. "Knock it off, Loraine. You pitch a fit like that again, and you're going to my office. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." She sniffed.

"I'll be emailing your Daddy tonight so he knows just what you've been up to as well." He said, rolling up his shirt sleeve. Mr. Jacobs continued the overdue spanking on Loraine's backside and Chase and I witnessed every moment of it! Loraine wailed and cried from beginning to end and Mr. Jacobs continued with no regard for the self-pity. Finally, Loraine had stopped struggling and Mr. Jacobs ended her punishment. He pulled her up and stood her in front of him.

"Now, did that hurt?" he asked. Did he really just ask that? No, Mr. Jacobs. It tickled. OF COURSE it hurt!

Loraine sniffed and nodded.

"Good. I want you to remember that the next time you think about bullying your classmates. I know you've been getting away with a lot because you're our youngest student, but from now on, this is what you can expect for that behavior. If I have to come here every day to make sure you're on your best behavior, I will. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Loraine whispered.

"Good. Now, go on to bed. It's past your bedtime."

Loraine skitted down the hallway past our room and saw that we'd seen everything. She didn't say a word; just went on to her room. But Mr. Jacobs saw that we were spying. We shut the door quickly and slid under our covers. After a few seconds, our door opened, our lights came back on and Mr. Jacobs was standing in our door.

"Girls, you are really pushin it tonight, huh?"

"Come on, Mr. Jacobs, that little demon has driven me crazy for the past year and finally gets hers! NO way I was going to miss that!" Chase said, grinning ear to ear. Mr. Jacobs, couldn't help but laugh and neither could I.

"Alright, well you had your fun, but lights out was 15 minutes ago. I don't want any more trouble out of you two. Got it? Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight!" we chimed together.

I laid there in bed that night going over how much my life has changed. It was at the beginning of a new start and it was a hell of a first day. Maybe I was still buzzing off the whiskey but I couldn't remember when I'd been so…so… ok with where I was. My ass was killing me and I was craving a smoke, but all in all, I was ok. I felt grounded and safe and taken care of. Something I hadn't felt in long time. Something I hadn't felt since my dad died; since before my mother started paying more attention to her loser husband than me. None of that was a part of my world right now.

I was where I was and there was nothing I could do about it. And that was ok.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a good thing Chase woke me up this morning or I'm sure I could've slept all afternoon. I can't remember the last time I'd been in bed before midnight and it was obvious my body appreciated the extra sleep. I rolled over to check the alarm clock. My new uniform had been folded and placed on the table next to my bed.

Chase stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair back into a ponytail. Her alabaster skin peaked under as her shirt pulled up when she raised her arms. Every strand of her candy apple-red hair swayed in methodical rhythm as the bristles ran through them. The sun came through to the trees and danced on the floor and over her polished black Mary Janes. She turned to me with her emerald eyes and a slanted grin.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Girl, you better hustle if you want breakfast. Class starts in half an hour." Chase yelled from the bathroom.

I sat up and got a sharp reminder of last night's events.

"Ahh… Oww." I winced.

"Yeah, me too." Chase lifted her skirt to expose her still red ass. The contrast was noticeable, but her ass was downright shocking. The under curves enveloped by her white panties were unbelievable. Watching her run her hands over both cheeks, I felt my face getting hot. I felt my heart start to beat faster and blood rushed to my cheeks. I cleared my throat and rubbed my bottom too. Then she threw me a bottle of lotion.

"Try that. It helps." She said.

"Rather just pop a Vicodin and forget it," I wined. I went to the bathroom with the lotion in hand. Standing in front of the mirror on the back of the door, I pushed my pants down to inspect the damage. Jeez! How long would those marks be there? I rubbed some of the lotion on each side as gently as possible, but it still stung a bit.

As I attempted to ease the discomfort, slowly rubbing in the silky moisture into my battered flesh, I flashed back to last night's events that lead to it. I could feel his arm wrapped around my waist holding me tightly; his warm hand folded over my hip. The rush of adrenaline and pain surging through my body that followed every swat from his paddle. The salty tears rolling down my face. The brusque smell of his aftershave and bold aroma from the fireplace. The soft touch of his fingers on my face. Everything came back so vividly, but one picture stood out in my mind most of all- his eyes. The way that he looked, not at, but into me with a gentle, but adamant sincerity while all the world disappeared around us. All of a sudden I felt hotter a bit further south…

I rinsed my face at the sink and tried to clear my head. Then, I slipped into my uniform and threw my hair in a ponytail, following Chase's example.

We grabbed a couple granola bars before heading to our first class, which we had together. Barely making it before the bell, Chase and I plopped into two empty seats in the back row.

Ouch. We both winced at our careless regard for our sensitive sit spots applied to hard wood desks.

THAT. HURT.

"Good Morning, Ladies. Please turn to page 394 and get started on the warm up problems." Our Algebra instructor was a short, fat man with a goatee and a nasally voice. He sort of waddled when he walked and wheezed. I was beginning to think the entire faculty was just a collection of cartoon characters in disguise.

I opened my book and made a half- hearted attempt to work, but my head wasn't in it. My head was on Mr. Jacobs. I wanted to see him. I wanted to hear his voice; see his face. A whistle drew my attention the window and my wish was granted. It was him. Mr. Jacobs was coaching a soccer game in the courtyard. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in those Nike pants and shades. It was a nice change from the suit and tie. I watched him walking along the sideline, clapping, emphatically cheering on his players. His smiles lead me to believe the girls were doing well.

I could hear the fat man beginning to lecture but I'd be lying if I said I knew what he was talking about. But I could tell you exactly how many times Mr. Jacobs blew his whistle and let it drop from his lips. I let my chin rest on my hand as I watched him glance over the top of his sunglasses and write something on his clipboard. Something about the way he licked his finger tip before turning a page, the way his lips seemed to move slightly when he read or how his eyebrows furrowed intently…

"Ms. Benson?"

I jerked my head up to see the fat man staring at me, appearing to be waiting for a reply to a question I'd missed.

"What?" I asked.

"The solution to the 3rd problem, please." He asked, pushing up his outdated frames on his nose.

"Oh, I umm…" I looked down at my book, knowing I'd find no help there.

"Ms. Benson," the fat man sighed.

"Janna" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I must insist on having your full attention in my class, as well as your full participation. Now, back to multiple variables in an equation…"

"Don't worry, I didn't get it either." Chase whispered.

It was no use anyway. I was never any good at math- or school in general. I even failed study hall. Apparently you actually have to do the work to pass. Homework was a foreign concept to me as I spent most of my time doing anything BUT school work. I guess I just didn't see the point in trying.

Chase and I had most of our classes together but we looked forward to our lunch hour. First Algebra, then we studied The Count of Monte Cristo in English-Lit. Next was the Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire in World History before lunch. Chase and I made our way down the hill to the creek at lunch time. It was our place we could be alone, smoke, and drink or whatever. I was really starting to like Chase. She made me laugh and I could talk to her about anything. Well, almost anything. She was so different from friends back home. I never felt like I had to be anything different to impress her. She was ok with me the way I was.

We slid down the dirt path and sat on a small wooden bridge over the creek, letting our toes dip into the cool water. Chase lit a smoke and passed me the flask. I took the silver tin in hand but Mr. Jacobs was in my head, telling me not to.

"So are you going to tell me?" Chase asked, smiling.

"Tell you what?"

"What's going on with you!? You've stared off into space all day. Come on, tell me" she asked, passing me a smoke.

"It's nothing really. Just a little ADD I guess."

"You're a liar." She said, laughing at me. "I saw the way you were starring out the window where Mr. Jacobs just happened to be. Wanna tell me why it took so long to get back to the dorm last night?" she asked, with a suspicious grin.

"Oh yeah, right, Chase!" I said, shoving her.

"You Slut!"

"Shut up" we laughed. I changed the subject quickly and focused on the ridiculous amounts of make-up that our lunch ladies slathered on their faces.

"Afternoon, ladies."

Our laughter was interrupted by none other than Mr. Jacobs. He had walked up behind us and stood there with his hands in his pockets, silently waiting for an explanation. Chase tossed the cigarette on we were both on our feet.

"Hi, Mr. Jacobs" I studdered. Mr. Jacobs smiled suspiciously and I quietly slid the flask down the back of my skirt.

"Enjoying your lunch hour?" he asked.

"We were just heading back, actually." Chase assured.

"I think that's a good idea, Ms. O'Malley."

"Come on, Janna." Chase snatched her bag quickly and pulled at my sleeve.

"May I have a word, Ms- excuse me, Janna?"

I looked at Chase and she turned and went back up the hill. Mr. Jacobs walked toward me steadily until he was standing directly in front of me. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me, waiting for me to answer his unspoken interrogation. But I was just so happy to have his attention, the fact that I might be in trouble hadn't crossed my mind yet. He raised one eyebrow, again, silently asking for an explanation. I couldn't say what expression my face held, but I think it must have been what made Jacobs grin and sigh so softly. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I see you've adjusted well," he said, casually inspecting my uniform.

"Yeah, I'm a regular Marrwood girl, now." I said, adding a curtsy. "Or an extra on Gilmore Girls."

"Well, as a regular member of the Marrwood Faculty, I must inform you that this area is out of bounds for students. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that"

"I guess. It's just nice here, ya know? Quiet." I said, trying not to sound nervous.

"And secluded. Just what are you girls up to down here?"

"Just, ya know, hangin out. Chillin."

"Smoking?" he asked. I was quiet. Then my hands started to sweat a little when he took a step closer to me. "Drinking?"

"No! I told you, just hanging out! Gawd! Who died and made you truant officer?" I grabbed my bag and turned to walk up the path. I didn't make it one step before I felt the flask slip out of my waist band and fell to the wooden bridge. I froze when I heard the tin clunk. I turned around to see Jacobs picking it up. He no longer had the sweet grin on his face. It had been replaced by furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Really?" he growled, locking his eyes on mine.

"I can explain that!" I stuttered. He unscrewed the lid and brought it to his nose.

"You can explain why you're packing a flask of bourbon under your clothes?"

"I wasn't drinking. I swear." I blurted. I scrambled my brain trying to concoct the best plausible excuse. No way was I going to roll on Chase.

"Let's go." He pointed up the hill and followed me as I marched up the path. He didn't believe me. It was the first I'd actually been in trouble for drinking when I was sober. Ironic.

Jacobs escorted me back to campus and directly to his office. He took my bag from me and closed the door behind him. Neither of us said anything. The silence was making me uncomfortable and even more so when he started rifling through my bag.

"Hey, what the hell?!" I objected.

"Sit." He demanded.

"If you tell me what you're looking for, I could save you the time and me the humiliation here." I suggested sharply.

"I said," Jacobs grabbed my arm and deposited me most unceremoniously in a chair. "SIT."

I huffed, folded my arms and pouted as I watched him go through my bag. He still didn't say a word. He didn't even look at me. He tossed my bag aside and picked up the phone and asked for two members of faculty to assist him with a room search. Oh, shit.

"Room search!? Are you serious!?"

"You can't wait for me here." He declared, walking toward the door.

"Fine! But I expect all my panties to be back in my dresser when you're finished, pervert!"

Jacobs did a quick 180 and, without a word, grabbed my arm and pulled me across the room to a corner by the window. He turned me to face the wall and did so again when I turned around.

"I've had just about enough of the smart ass back talk." His hot breath parted my hair and sent chills down my neck.

"Ms. Jones, can you come in here please." He yelled toward the door. I heard the door open and a younger woman's voice asked what she could do. "Ms. Benson is to remain in this fashion until I get back. I need you to keep an eye on her until then. If she doesn't do so, she'll go to isolation for a week."

A WEEK!? What the hell?! I heard the door shut behind me as I continued to stare into wood grain.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood in the corner, too afraid to move, while I listened to Ms. Jones scribbling behind me. She didn't speak to me and I didn't feel like talking either. It seemed like forever, I was standing there. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I began chipping polish off my fingernails, twisting my hair and fidgeting with my clothes. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly he was going to find in our room. Taking a mental inventory of all my contraband, I tried not to panic. I knew I had 2 bottles hidden in my closet, but that's all I could think of. Then I heard the door open and authoritative footsteps following.

"Thank you, Ms. Jones. You may go." It was Jacobs. I heard Ms. Jones take her leave and the sound of bottles clinking together. He found them. "Janna, come here please."

I turned around and Mr. Jacobs was half sitting on his desk rubbing his eyes. I walked over slowly but he didn't even look at me. I stopped near the chair, feeling more comfortable with a piece of furniture between us.

"Sit. Down." He said, in a low growl, pointing to the chair. I did so carefully.

"I can expl-"Jacobs held a hand up and stopped me.

"I'm not interested in your explanation, Janna. Right now, you just listen."

I shut up and hung my head.

"I thought we addressed this issue and the matter had been settled. Now, I find you with a flask and two open containers of alcohol in your room. Do you know what this says to me, Janna?"

I shrugged and sniffed back a tear.

"It says that you didn't learn a damn thing, and I wasted my time. Are you trying to be expelled?"

"No!"

"Really? Because that's where this is heading. This is the second time I've had to deal with the same issue with you. Let me tell you, little girl, this is a five star hotel compared to where you're going unless you straighten up and I mean right now. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, thinking if I just keep my head down I'd get through this.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Jacobs barked.

"Yes Sir!" I squeaked.

Jacobs pulled out a paddle from his desk.

"Stand up. Elbows on the desk. Now. Lets go."

I stood up on shaking legs and bent over the desk. Jacobs walked behind me and then I felt him raise my skirt.

"Wait! Please let me leave it down!" I stood up covering my bottom and whined.

"Absolutely not. Put your hands in front of you and leave them there."

I whined and stamped my foot.

"Really?" he stared at me. "I'm in no mood for this. Bend over, NOW." He snapped.

I bent over pouting. Jacobs raised my skirt again and folded it on my back.

"I expect these little tantrums from the younger girls, but this is ridiculous." **SWAT!**

"AAAHHHOWWW!"

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

"AHHHH! OWwwww! Please! I'm sorrrry!"

"I didn't ask you if you were sorry, did I?"

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

I cried out and reached back to rub my burning sit spots. Jacobs grabbed my wrists and slammed them back in front of me on the desk.

"Your hands stay right here. You do that again and I will start over."

"It hurts!" I cried.

"Well, I hope so."

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **

"Have I made my point?" He said dropping the paddle on the desk right next to me, making me flinch a little. I was sobbing hysterically and trying to answer.

"Yyyes Ssir."

"Stand up." I stood, letting my skirt fall into place. I tried to catch my breath and rub the sting out from my bottom.

"Look at me, young lady. I find any more of this, if I smell it on you, if I even heard about it- you're gone. This is the last time I'm dealing with this from you. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir"

Jacobs walked behind his desk and pulled out a yellow piece of paper and started scribbling on it.

"I'm assigning you morning corner time for the next five days and Friday Maintenances for 3 weeks."

"What does that mean?"

"You really should read the handbook. It thoroughly explains our discipline procedures. Morning corner time lasts one minute per year of the student's age. It's sort of the school's version of detention. Maintenance sessions, well, they are just what they sound like. Six swats to be delivered on Friday by the dorm supervisor, which in your case is Ms. Dawson."

"For what?!"

"AND I suggest you not give her any trouble about it. If I have to come down there, you will regret it."

"This isn't fair…"

"I'm being very generous right now, Janna. By all rights, you should be packing your bags right now, but I'm giving you a last chance. And I do mean ONE last chance." Jacobs handed me the carbon copy from the page he was writing on. "Don't make me regret it."

I took the page but didn't really bother looking at it.

"Any questions?"

"No Sir."

"Alright, get outa here."

I folded the page and stuffed it into the front pocket of my bag. I was still pushing tears from my face as I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of Mr. Jacob's office. I shut the door behind me and as soon as I turned around I saw there was a younger student, maybe 11 or so, sitting in a chair beside Jacobs' door. She was pouting and had her arms crossed in front of her, sour look on her face.

"Ok, Ms. James, come in, please." Jacobs said, appearing in the doorway. The girl stood up and practically stomped inside. I silently prayed for her.

_Oh, honey, he is not in a good mood… I would tread lightly!_


End file.
